Una Vez Más
by Luna-es 2012
Summary: ¿Qué queda por hacer?, tarde o temprano llegarán eso lo saben, entonces, ¿que sigue al saber que ambos se aman para después morir? Un relato frustrante. [ONE-SHOT] [LEMON]


En un césped que se hallaba húmedo por el poco sudor que emanaban sus cuerpos, un hombre, una mujer, no hacían nada más que acariciarse con dulzura, con fervor, con vehemencia pero en cada roce, en cada suspiro, había un insignificante sentimiento de resistencia, de tenacidad, de negación. Tan cerca y tan lejos, tan real y tan falso.

La joven de racimo azabache estaba sentada, en frente de él, clavando sus ojos en la mirada ámbar que este poseía, su voz se ahogaba, se perdía en un oscuro y tenebroso abismo del cual nunca podrá volver a sonar, a cantar si su amor desaparece.

-Inuyasha - musitó

-Kagome - dijo en un susurro

No sabían que era lo que le seguía después de haber pronunciado sus nombres, ¿el adiós?, ¿el hasta nunca?, no, tiene que existir una maldita mentira detrás de toda esa verdad, por más ridícula que sea, luego de esperar por más de 3 años a su imposible sueño, ¿tendrían que perseverar más? Nadie dijo que la vida era justa, nadie.

-¿Por qué? - preguntó el individuo - ¡por qué! -

-Aún podemos permanecer juntos - enunció sujetando las manos de él - no importa si sólo son minutos o segundos - aclaró - quiero estar contigo -

-En cualquier momento vendrán - informó, estrechando entre sus brazos a la frágil doncella - no permitas que te lleven, te necesito - dijo en un tono taciturno

-Jamás dejaré que te toquen - aseguró - sobre mi cadáver -

-Mi amor por ti será eterno que podrá traspasar los límites del tiempo - recalcó con una sonrisa

-Mi amor por ti será eterno que podrá surcar los miles de cielos infinitos - subrayó soñadora

-La Luna es mi amante - expusó inquieto al saber lo que le sucederá en cualquier instante, alzando el mentón de su cómplice

-El Sol es mi guardián - afirmó de la misma manera

Observaron detenidamente los ojos de cada uno en silencio absoluto, descifrando el misterio para perderse en esas pupilas llenas de amor incondicional, hasta que la distancia entre sus comisuras fue aminorándose.

-No quiero perderte - dijeron al unísono, chocando ambos alientos

Un beso, desenfrenado y sensual, experimentaban aquellas dos personas, quiénes no contaban con que el inmoderado deseo se adueñará de sus sentidos. La atmósfera que los cubría era sofocante, impaciente y definitivamente entrañable. Recostándose las figuras, despojándose de sus atuendos, un encantador baile de manos comienza a desatarse, una resbala por la extensa cadera de la mujer y otra navega por la fornida espalda del hombre; los labios masculinos recorren incandecentes las montañas de porcelana mientras ella gime de éxtasis, sintiendo una lengua rodear la punta de su prominencia.

Las piernas se enredan en contra de su propia voluntad, anhelando el calor de sus intimidades, los brazos encierran el torso correspondiente, codiciando que no sea una ilusión, y los labios, hinchados y rojos, se unen con cada suspiro, con cada reproche, obligando al sinhueso a explorar la cueva

Frenéticos jadeos se aparecen en la escena.

-Más - masculló la joven, sepultando sus uñas en los brazos de su sexo opuesto

-El suficiente no sirve de excusa cuando se trata de alguien como tú - confesó deleitado

-Bésame - exigió

Fundió su boca con la de ella, apagando las constantes vibraciones que irradiaba su cuerpo. Suavemente, cogió su cabeza para ofrecerle una mejor degustación de su néctar y con la mano restante, palpó repleto de ardor el glúteo femenino.

Descendió hasta toparse con su cuello blanquecino e incitante, decidió morder con locura esa parte perceptible, escuchando los sonoros gemidos que ella liberaba.

-Eres bella -

La mujer se enderezó y empezó a navegar con su lengua en el pecho varonil, atendiendo los ligeros gruñidos del ojidorado que se dejaba a su merced; bajó hasta encontrarse con el miembro rígido y tenso, lo situó en sus finos dedos para besarlo, sucumbiendo ante el tamaño de dicho órgano e introduciéndoselo por completo, el humano se estaba satisfaciendo con la acción de ella, percatándose de como lameaba su glande.

-Más - murmuró el hombre, presionándola

Ella se sonrió a si misma, sacando el bálano de su boca para mirar los brillantes ojos de su amado.

-El suficiente no sirve de excusa cuando se trata de alguien como tú - reveló ávida

Se mordió el labio inferior.

-No hables - dijo seductor

Agarró a la dama de la cintura y la sentó encima de él, entrando y saliendo de la angosta cavidad, apreciando la fogosa sensación de sus cumbres de punta rosada frotándose en sus pectorales. El ritual se convirtió en un acto lascivo, cambiando de posición cuantas veces requerían, él sobre ella, acorralándola sin poder escapar, ella boca abajo, penetrándola como un animal salvaje a su hembra, totalmente ardiente.

Rebasando los orgasmos y el clímax, yacen acostados, viendo la noche negra que esta siendo velada por los diamantes de cristal, sin antes haber acechado una estrella fugaz.

-Pide un deseo - enunció sonriente la mujer

El hombre cerró sus ojos.

-¿Qué pediste? - cuestionó curiosa, tocándole el duro abdomen

-Si te lo digo no se hará realidad -

-Te diré el mío - declaró de manera cautivante

Lo meditó...¡al diablo!

-¿Y bien? - preguntó

Unió sus labios con los de ella, un tierno beso.

-Inuyasha... -

-A tu lado, en vida y en muerte - acarició su mejilla - siempre voy a estar - dijo - ¿cual fue tu deseo? -

Se acercó peligrosamente a su oído y farfulló.

-Hacer el amor - susurró para después verlo a los ojos - una vez más -

Sonrieron de soslayo e iniciaron por segunda vez la mágica unión entre dos criminales, dos profugos de la pasión, porque todo se puede lograr, todo se puede alcanzar, todo se puede llevar a cabo diciendo...

-Una vez más -


End file.
